Covered in Rust
by x Where the Wild Roses Grow x
Summary: "Have you any idea what it's like, to just...rust away?" -Novelization of Sabitsuki's childhood and early teens years. The rating will probably go up to M later.


**Hey, I've decided to try something different for a change and try to get better at dark themes. This is my first .flow story, so no flaming. The whole story is told from Sabitsuki's POV, so don't expect them to change. This is my take on her past.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plotline of this story, and some names.**

* * *

White, desolate, and cold. Those were just a few words to describe my hometown, if you could call it that. I grew up in a small, snowy town far in northern Japan. It was a very tiny industrial town, and had more smokestacks than actual homes. I was an only child, and my father died a few weeks after I was born, so it was just me and my mother.

I was a sickly child, thanks to the chemicals in the air, but at least back then I was happy. I lived in a small house with Mother, and she tried to give me the best childhood she could. She fed me the best she could, and educated me the best she could, which, in all honesty, wasn't that well. Mother was a factory worker in one of the many plants in our town, and didn't make decent pay. But what Mother couldn't give me, she made up for it with love. Despite being ill, my early childhood was good. When Mother wasn't working, she'd spend every waking moment with me. Sometimes she'd take me to the next town over to look at the cats at the animal shelter. I always loved cats; but sadly, Mother couldn't afford to buy me one, never mind to feed it and vet bills. When we didn't leave town and the weather favorable, Mother would wrap my neck in the sunny yellow scarf she made specially for me and take me outside to play in the snow. When I was chilled to the bone, and sick of the rancid smell in the air, we'd go back inside and we'd have hot tea and a piece of her homemade cake.

The best years of my life was when Mother was alive. I wish Mother didn't have to die. She passed away while at work on a snowy, frigid January day. The sulfur dioxide, they said. I don't know why I was so shocked, it's not like it hadn't happened to other people in town.

The funeral was short, and not many people were there. Just some of Mother's close friends and co-workers. I wore a black dress, with black lace work gloves complete with a black floral hat. A close friend of my mother's, Kanoko, bought it for me. Apparently the same co-worker who informed me, called Kanoko to tell her the bad news, and she came straight from the city, and took it upon herself to take care of me. When she heard that I had nothing to wear to Mother's funeral, she immediately took me to a clothing shop to buy that dress. At least...that's what I can remember. My memory had been foggy on that damned day, when the co-worker told me that she died at work after I got back from school. Everything for me was blurred from then up until the funeral. When Kanoko took me back home.

"Sabitsuki," she called out to me gently, tucking an unruly lock of black hair behind my ear, "Sabitsuki, honey, listen to me."

I lifted my head to acknowledge her. She smiled gently, but it seemed strained.

"I know you're hurting, and I know this is hard for you. But...I need to talk to you about something. Your mother had been very sick for a long time. She loved you very much, and...I think she knew she was dying."

Tears came to my eyes, causing her to pause in her speech. When I looked at her expectantly, she continued.

"Whenever we talked before, she always spoke of you. The last time we talked, she asked me if something happened to her, she wanted you to come live with me in the city," her voice started cracking, "Sabitsuki, I understand that now isn't the time-"

"It's okay," I spluttered, "I understand. I can't stay here with no one."

Kanoko seemed to calm a bit, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I didn't want you to think me insensitive." I smiled despite myself. She was always worried about others.

"I can understand if you don't want to leave now, Sabitsuki. We can stay here for tonight, if you wish. But only for tonight. I need to be back to work by Sunday." I shook my head.

"No, I'm ready to...leave now."

"Alright, I understand," Kanoko tried to smile a little brighter,"Sabitsuki, you'll love the city, I promise. The air is actually cleaner there, and I'm sure you'll feel so much better. Oh, and you'll go to a new school, won't that be nice? There's more children in the city, and you'll make wonderful new friends, and I'll treat you like you were my own child, and-"

"Kanoko," I interrupted, "I'm fine, really...you don't need to try to cheer me up. I'll be...fine. Really," I didn't believe myself, but I didn't want to upset Kanoko more than what she already was.

"Okay, dear. Well, let's get ready to go."

Kanoko proceeded to help me pack my things. They consisted of the little clothes I had and a large pink pillow in the shape of a kitty head. I remember Mother buying it for me from a flea market one day when we went to town to look at the cats. I smiled very slightly at the memory. I wore my yellow scarf instead of packing it in the briefcase with everything else. Not only because of the cold, but because I wanted to feel something physical from my mother.

Only an hour later, Kanoko and I found ourselves at the train station with two tickets to the city. Two tickets to my new life.

* * *

**Sorry if it was slow or boring, but I wanted to get down some of Sabitsuki's early childhood with her mother and how she got to the city. It's only the prologue, after all. It's going to get a lot more tragic and angsty from here on out. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
